


Curiousity

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aftermath, Fluff, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Curiousity is good but some questions should never be asked. Especially from your doctor.





	Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

> After your date on Aya with Jaal if you go talk to Lexi she asks about what happened. For purely scientific reasons, of course.

How could she? Scott walked into his room and threw himself onto his bed.  
“SAM, keep everyone away for a little bit. You go away too.”  
“As you wish. Call when you need me again.”  
“Thank you.”

He needed time to think. What Lexi had asked him. What she wanted to know. It wasn’t anyone’s business but his. His and Jaals. If anyone wanted to know what it was like with an Angara, they could go find their own. Find their own and stay away from his sex life. He gave so much to the Initiative. He wasn’t giving up details of his personal life too. If people wanted to know, they could go ask someone else. He couldn’t be the only Milky Way species seeing an Angara. Could he? And did people really care?

A fragment of a conversation he had with Sarah when he had visited her came to mind.  
“So, how’s Jaal?” The colour had been back in her cheeks and there was a playful glint in her eyes. “Still making my baby brother happy?”  
“He’s good.” He turned his attention to the trio at the back of the room. “He’s busy exploring the cultural center or he would be here.”  
“He’s good?”  
“Yep. Sends his love. What do you suppose they’re talking about”, he asked as they glanced his way.  
Sarah glanced behind her before turning back to him, a mischievous glint in her eye.  
“Probably the same thing everyone is talking about. What everyone is curious about.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“Your sex life.”

“That’s not funny, Sarah. And not true at all. Why anyone would---“  
“It’s more curiosity about what it’s like with an Angara than about you. But”, she said, with a shrug of her shoulders. “Some of the others here have talked about how cute you are.”  
“And I’m sure you told them all about how annoying and gross your little brother is.”  
“Why do you care? You’re taken.”  
“Oh, Sarah”, he sighed, shaking his head. “Glad to see you haven’t changed a bit.”  
“Nope. Hey, remember when we were little? How we always said we wanted to do something first? Something no one else had ever done before? I don’t think this is what we meant.”

“Are you done”, he asked, standing up from the bed. “Because I have to go find Meridian.”  
“I’m done.” She grinned at him before lying back down and pulling the blanket over herself. “Stay safe out there. I want lots of pictures.”  
“Didn’t I send you enough from Khi Tasira?”  
“Of Jaal. So, question? How do you two---“  
“Good bye, Sarah.” He turned and started walking to the door.  
“You made sure of allergies, right? Remember that---“  
“Good bye.”

He walked out of med bay and made his way to the Tempest. And bumped right into Lexi and her question. No wonder he was out of sorts. He was still getting used to all the attention he received being Pathfinder. Now his relationship with Jaal was going to add to that. When would it end?

He heard the door slide open.  
“SAM”, he said, raising his head from the bed. “I thought I... Oh.” Jaal stood in the open doorway, smiling at him. “Jaal, hi.”  
“Dearest, are you alright?” Jaal walked over and sat down beside him.  
“Yeah. Just needed a moment alone.”  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
“No.” He sat up and leaned his head on Jaal’s shoulder. “Don’t go.” He loved how Jaal smelled. He always felt safe with him near. “I’m good now. Now that you’re here, that is.”  
“What bothered you, darling one?”  
“Just something Lexi said. Well, asked.”  
“Oh.”

That oh sounded very guilty to him. He lifted his head off Jaal’s shoulder. Jaal wouldn’t look him in the eye.  
“Jaal?”  
“I might have...” He cleared his throat. “I told Lexi---“  
“About us.” Jaal looked so pitiful. He had to put him out of his misery. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I know. It’s okay. That’s not why it bothered me.”  
“What did she ask?”  
“About us.” He wrapped his arms around Jaal’s neck and laid back, pulling Jaal down on top of him. “About what we do when we’re alone.”  
“You mean, what we’re about to do?”  
“If you want. SAM, lock the door. But, before we do. Promise me something.”  
“What we do stays between us?”  
“Yes.”

He was so lucky. Jaal got him as no one had before. Well, no one except Sarah. No one had ever made him feel like this. Yep, he was very lucky. He hummed in contentment as Jaal kissed his neck.  
“Jaal”, he sighed.  
“I promise, Taoshay.”  
“I know it’s silly but...” He raised his arms, helping Jaal remove his shirt.  
“Darling one, I agree completely. We are one in this.”  
“In all things I hope.”  
“Yes, my dearest.” Jaal ran a hand down his chest. “Now and forever, Taoshay.”


End file.
